Im here for you
by McFinnagen
Summary: Naruto is lost without Sasuke there, and guess who fills Sasuke's gap?   ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Itachi's eyes were set on the road as a cigarette hung from between his lips, his mind clearly lost in thought. He looked over at the blond boy next to him, asleep in his chair. Itachi sighed, only a while ago had he found Naruto, alone and by himself. Shaking, crying, but he still had looked up at Itachi, and smiled, even if it wasn't sincere. And this, had bothered Itachi deeply. "Teme!" Naruto cried out from the passengers side, startling the older Uchiha. "Teme, dont leave me." By now, tears fell from the boys cheeks as he continued to cry out for the young raven haired boy. Itachi parked the car in front of the Uchiha house, then gently shoke Naruto, trying to wake him. But, Itachi's touch only made Naruto cry harder. "Teme" Naruto continued to cry out as Itachi leaned down, and began to whisper into his ear. "Wake up Dobe." Itachi soothed. Naruto's tears stopped as a smile had replaced them. "Teme, I thought-" "Open your eyes Dobe" Itachi cut in, "I'll be here when you get back." Naruto slowly opened his eyes to Itachi opening the car door. "Have a nice dream?" Itachi asked, stepping out of the car over to the passengers side. Naruto smiled up at Itachi, one of those big old goofy grins, as he nodded his head.

Naruto lingered by the porch steps as Itachi unlocked the door, gently pushing it open. "Come on." Itachi motioned with his hands for Naruto to go first. Hesitantly, the young blond stepped forward, then stumbled back again. "I-I cant go back there." He stuttered. His legs seemed to give out as he fell to the floor, looking down at the ground beneath him. "Naruto-" "I cant!" Naruto yelled, cutting the Uchiha off. Itachi slowly keeled down next to Naruto, and ruffled his blond, already messy hair. "Cheer up." He tried. Naruto looked up at him through eyes filled with sorrow and dispare. 'Like a lost puppy.' Itachi thought to himself, as he continued to stare into the baby blue eyes. "Let me take it away."He had found himself saying. Before the blonde had a chance to respond Itachi had lifted up the blonds chin to his, and brushed his lips across Narutos, hardening the kiss. Naruto grew tense as Itachi allowed his hands to slip around him, pulling them closer together. But soon Naruto seemed to melt in his arms, and, he found himself pulling Itachi closer too. "Sasuke." Naruto had said aloud, without thinking about who he was saying it too. Itachis eyes opened as his arms dropped from the young boys body, and he broke the kiss, averting his eyes to the door. "My names not Sasuke. Its Itachi. I am Itachi." He said, pulling himself up off the floor. "Itachi I-" "Just leave it." Itachi cut him off, stepping through the opened door. "When you feel ready, you can come in." He had said through gritted teeth, lightly slamming the door behind him. Naruto sat where Itachi had left him, and looked over at the door, cursing at himself through the wind. Behind the door, Itachi stood against it, a cigarette held between his lips. A hand propped up against his head as he stood thinking over what had happened. "Could you two have been more...Sasuke..." Itachi growled, smashing the cigarette into the old wooden floor as his body slightly shook with anger.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around midnight when Itachi finally decided to show up again, his hair was a mess from an earlier nap he had takin, bags hung from under his eyes. He sat on the porch step closest to Naruto as he looked up over at the full moon. Naruto laughed at the sight of Itachi. All the years they had known each other, he had never looked so tired like he did now. "Im surprised you're still here." Itachi yawned into the wind. Naruto grinned, and looked back up at the moon, his blue eyes sparkling. "Naruto." Itachi sighed, looking down at the young blond. "Hm?" Naruto replied, mesmerized by the moons light. "Whats with you and the moon?" Itachi asked, avoiding his real question. Naruto's shoulders tensed, as he looked back at the older Uchiha, who returned the stare. Then, slowly he seemed to relax as he focused his attention back on the moon, letting out a long sigh. "The full moon...Brings back so many memories." He said. Itachi looked up at the moon, then back at Naruto. To Itachi, it held no importance compared to the boy infront of him. "You loved him." Itachi softly said, his fingers curling up into fists. Naruto looked back at him with a kind smile, he laughed nervously as he didn't bother to deny it. "I'm in love with him. I love Sasuke." Naruto said, staring back at the Uchiha. "Did anyone...Why didn't I..." Itachi tried to say, stumbling over his choice of words. "Sasuke wanted to keep it a secret. I didnt mind it." Naruto answered. Itachi knew what he was going to say next, why the moons light was so important to him. He just didnt know if he was ready to hear it. So, instead of waiting to hear it from Naruto, he said it himself. "You both shared your first kiss, under the moon." Itachi said, a knot forming in his throat. Naruto all but nodded, looking into the older Uchiha's eyes. It grew silent as neither one of them could find the right words to say. But then, like a flick of the switch, Naruto's mood went from happy, to sad. Remembering more than he wanted too. Itachi watched, as Naruto drew up his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. He didnt look up at the moon, or down at the ground, but continued to look into Itachi's eyes, as if searching for something that wasnt there. "He said he'd never leave my side, that we would be together forever. He smiled, and took my hand, and said, He loved me. And that nothing could keep us apart." Naruto muttered under his breathe. Itachi reached out towards him, as Naruto flinched under his touch. Closing his eyes, Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto, and pulled him closer, until Naruto's head rested upon his shoulder. "Its ok to remember. Its ok to cry. He couldn't have left you here without a good reason. Maybe he thinks about you every second of the day. But holding it in, wont do you any good Naruto. I see the hurt, and the fear in your eyes, even if you try to hide it. Let it out. I'll be here to listen, I'll be here to comfort, I'll be here for you." Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi, his grip tightening around the older Uchiha's waist, as he began to silently cry into Itachi's shirt. Itachi wrapped his arms around the boy as well, resting his chin on Naruto's forehead. "I miss him." Naruto cried out, his sobs growing louder. Itachi pulled Naruto closer, as Naruto continued to sob onto his shirt. "I know you do." Itachi said, taking a quick glance up at the moon, thinking of his little brother, Sasuke.

It was now morning, Naruto sat on the park bench, staring up over at the clouds. Only a while ago had he awoken to find Itachi's arms wrapped around him. He felt safe, secure, wrapped in this warm, loving arms. But he had walked away from them, and had come here to think. Sasuke weighed heavily on his mind as he watched the clouds disappear, one by one, as a knew one reappeared. "Sasuke." Naruto whispered, closing his eyes to the image of his best friend.

-flash back-

The moon light lit up the sky as the two sat on the park bench, staring into one another. "Teme." The young blond said, inching closer to the raven haired boy. Sasuke smiled at him as he heard his name. "I love it when you call me that." He whispered, grabbing Naruto's hand, curling his fingers around his. Naruto grew bright red as Sasuke's other hand went to his cheek, their bodies growing even closer. Until they're legs touched, and Sasuke, took the chance to go for it. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as they're lips locked together. Sasuke, wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him even closer. Naruto was the first one to pull away, out of breathe. Both breathing heavily, Sasuke still managed a smile, and rested his forehead on Naruto's, the two boys looking into each others loved crazed eyes. "Love you Dobe." Sasuke whispered. "Love you too Teme." Naruto grinned, neither of them wanting the night to end.

-End of flashback-

Naruto looked up at the sky as tears began to flow from his eyes. Hands came from behind Naruto, grabbing onto him, the arms wrapping around the young boy. "I found you." Itachi whispered into his ear, out of breath, cheeks red. Naruto looked back at Itachi as Itachi stared into the young boys eyes. "I was worried." Itachi finally said, trying to collect himself. Itachi let go, and sat next to the boy. Naruto smiled as he turned to face Itachi, wiping the tears from his eyes. Then he sat up, and moved closer to Itachi. He lightly kissed his forehand, pulling back with a playful grin. "I'm sorry to have worried you." Naruto said.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi had walked Naruto home, before taking a stroll, telling him he had a meeting with Tsunade. Though, it wasn't a lie. He did have a meeting with Tsunade, he just didn't know if he was up for it. And then finally, there she was, at the front gates, waiting for him. "What did you want?" Tsunade asked in a dull tone, pretending to be interested in the things around her. Itachi glared down at her, then at the front gates. "I want to go after Sasuke." Itachi said. It felt as if the breath was knocked out of him with those little words. She looked up at him in suprise, before looking down again. "Why? What do you want with that mission." She asked, not trying to seem the least bit interested. "The way he looks up to him, the way he smiles when he speaks his name. He needs Sasuke." Itachi said through clenched teeth. Tsunade's frown was now replaced with a smile as she looked up at the tall man playfully. "Is this all for a certain, blond boy?" She asked, putting a finger up to his face. Itachi swiped her finger away, and glared down at her, not bothering to come up with an answer. "Fine." She finally said, thinking it over "I'll turn my back for now. But you now better than anyone, where he is. Go." She pointed her finger to the opened gates, her eyes following him as he ran through, disappearing into the woods. "Naruto, huh?" She whispered to herself, stepping back into the village.

Naruto waited impatiently, pacing back and fourth. It had been morning when Itachi had left for Tsunade. It was dark now, and he still hadn't returned. He was getting nervous. Did Tsunade always take this long with her meetings? With Naruto, all she did was yell. "That old bat!" he yelled into the wind, pumping his fist up into the air. "How amusing." Itachi chuckled, behind Naruto. Naruto jumped back as he noticed Itachi, slowly calming down. "I didn't see you." He nervously laughed, hoping Itachi had not seen anything, even though he knew he had. "Come here." Itachi said, pointing a long bony finger to something behind the house. Slowly, gracefully, a dark figure approached. His hand reached out for Naruto, as Itachi pushed the blond forward, a smile on his face. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed who it was. "Sasuke." He breathed in, looking at the boy. Sasuke continued to smile, stepping forward. Naruto felt his face redden, then, he looked back at where Itachi had been standing. Itachi looked at him, puzzeled. The look on the older man's face said all. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. "I...I'm sorry." He found himself saying. Sasuke's eyes now matched Itachi's as they both listened to what the blond had to say. "I'm...He's been there for me...He listened when I thought no one else would...He caring, sweet, loving...I...I'm in love Itachi." Naruto couldnt believe he had said all of it, but he felt he had needed too. He wanted Sasuke to understand, he wanted Sasuke to forgive him. But, instead of looking for that in Sasuke, he looked over at Itachi, who now had his hand out, for Naruto to take. Sasuke noticed how Itachi looked at his friend. Itachi smiled down at Naruto, his eyes soft and sensitive. The look you gave, only to a lover. Sasuke could no longer help himself. In rage, he lunged at Itachi, Itachi pushed Naruto away, grabbing onto the collar of his little brother's shirt,and throwing him back. Sasuke cussed aloud, catching himself before he could hit the ground. Itachi made no attempt to comfort his little brother as Sasuke stood, shaking with anger. Sasuke then dug into his coat pocket, taking out a knife. Itachi, waited for it to be thrown. But, instead of him, it was thrown at Naruto, who stood, defenseless. The older Uchiha shouted as he raced for Naruto, yelling out as the blade sank into his stomach. Naruto was now looking up at Sasuke in horror, the man he once loved. The young Uchiha stood, facing his brother, his mouth curved into a hard line, rage blinding him. Itachi threw the knife on the ground, fresh blood on the blade. He bled from the wound, but stood upright, as if the wound had not bothered him at all.

Itachi glanced over at the horror-stricken Naruto, then back over at his enraged brother. There was something new in his eyes that bothered Naruto. Something he had never seen from Itachi before. Itachi was beyond angry yet he stood as calm as he could, staring into his younger brother as no one dare moved. Then, Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, who had fallen to the ground. Again, he stepped forward, extending a hand out to his old friend. The blond looked back up at him, trying hard to fight back the tears. The anger in Sasuke's eyes were gone, as if there was none at all, and all that was left, was the sadness in all of this. But, the moment was broken when Itachi stepped between the two, the bloodied knife gripped in his hand. Sasuke dropped his hand, his eyes hardening on Itachi. "Naruto." Itachi spoke in a rough whisper, "Close your eyes, this will be over soon." He raised his arm, a couple more blades laid hidden up his sleeve. Then, he threw his arm down, the blades flying through the air, towards the waiting Sasuke. "Stop!" Naruto yelled, jumping forward. Sasuke sucked in air as he watched the blades sink into Naruto, one by one. The blond staggered, trying his hardest to stay upright. "Brothers shouldn't fight." Naruto said through gasps of air, slowly walking his way towards the now horror-stricken Itachi, blood seeping from his wounds. The handles stuck out from his chest, the blades burried deep. Naruto placed a hand on Itachi's cheek, and lightly kissed him, the blades sank deeper as Naruto pressed himself into the other boys body. "You were right." Naruto whispered, his breath heavy. "This was over sooner than I thought." His body seemed to give away as he fell into Itachi's arms. Itachi looked at the body that laid in his arms, then fractically over at the Dumb-stricken Sasuke. "Don't just stand there!" Itachi yelled, his voice shaking, "Get someone, anyone!" At that moment, Sasuke ran from the scene, in search of help. Itachi lifted Naruto into his arms, and began to run, his feet working faster than his mind.

Itachi sat in his chair next to the bedside, head in his hands. 'So, this is fear' Itachi thought to himself, glancing up at Naruto who lied in bed, resting. It had been days since the incident. Since then, Sasuke refused to come home, refused to visit, and even refused to be around them. Itachi sat up, and stared out of the window, up at the clear blue sky. 'How could everything still look so happy, when the most important thing to me is practically dying.' Itachi thought, tears blinding his vision. Arms wrapped around Itachi as he cried harder, turning to face Naruto, who was wrapped in bandages. Naruto tightened his grip around the Uchiha, smiling. There was nothing to be said, there didn't need to be words. Itachi slipped his arms around Naruto, bringing him closer. He smiled at Naruto as the blond stared back into his eyes. "I heard you crying." Naruto said, a smile spreading across his face, "And I just wanted to tell you, I'm here for you."


End file.
